<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>out of the coin by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989160">out of the coin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500, ruthari, tdp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Was this paradise? No, he was a failure and didn’t deserve paradise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>out of the coin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Runnan remembered the confusion when he was finally freed from the dreaded coin, a fate worse than death. And even though he had already accepted his doom, saying he was already dead, it was a lie to say that he wasn’t scared, but of course he didn’t show it. That went against moonshadow culture and was seen as a weakness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he refused to be weak, even as he was seconds from death and in constant pain as the circulation around his arm was being cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when he got trapped in the dreaded coin of dark magic, he had expected that to be it, the only moment of peace he had was that he had fulfilled half of the oath, killing the king, while hoping that someone would be done with the job and kill the child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he had been trapped and he had felt nothing, a whole lot of nothingness just numbing all of his body, seeping through his vein in a way he would never be able to explain. It was cold and shivering and made his blood both boil and freeze at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Typical of an evil human, proving how much of a scum they really were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then, the next thing he remembered was that he was waking up, opening his eyes in confusion, the world still spinning and his head aching from being back in the living world, body still not taking this in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was this paradise? No, he was a failure and didn’t deserve paradise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, if this wasn’t paradise, why would Ethari be the first thing he saw when his sight truly returned. It had to be a dream, to be reunited with his husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ethari?” he asked, hearing how his own voice was quiet and raspy, not having been used in who knows how long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Runaan, I’m here, and you’re safe.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>